The Captain's Lady
by heavymetal1984
Summary: The daughter of a famous thief is captured by Captain Sparrow to be used for ransom, but when the time comes, will they be able to let each other go? Rated R for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain, what's happening?" Brenna watched helplessly as sailors scurried about.  
  
"We're being followed. They've been just in sight for nearly two hours and now they're gaining." He turned away. "Mr. Cale, take over," he shouted to the first mate, who came up and took over steering the ship.  
  
Brenna watched as the captain went astern, staring hard in the direction of the ship giving chase.  
  
A shout came from behind her. "Cap'n it's th' Black Pearl!"  
  
Brenna's eyes widened. "I thought the Black Pearl was only a legend," she said, addressing Mr. Cale.  
  
His eyes were intent on the sea ahead of them. "No more than your own family, Miss Gunn."  
  
The Black Pearl was catching up quick. Brenna was going to ream her brother for loaning her this ship. He should've changed it's name from Sea Runner to Sea Slug.  
  
The faster ship was on them now, pulling along side, the crew tying the two ships together and preparing the gangplanks.  
  
Brenna began to look for the nearest escape route, but found them all blocked by the ship's men. Either stay and face the pirate threat or be trampled on her way below deck. "Bloody hell."  
  
The men aboard the Sea Runner weren't heavily armed, the result of more of her brother's foolishness, and the pirate crew boarded quite easily.  
  
All of the Sea Runner's crew were herded around the mast and tied there. Brenna, being the only woman on board, was struggling against two scruffy men who had her arms in their vise-like grips. If only she could get to the knife in her boot, she'd slit their throats and send them to the bottom of the sea. She stopped struggling long enough to glance down in the vicinity of her weapon. Thrice-blasted dress! There was no way she could get it without being caught. So much for the 'lady' disguise.  
  
"You have precious cargo aboard, gentlemen," the pirate captain said, sauntering over to Brenna.  
  
The rubies! Brenna had hidden them well on her person, in case of such an event as this.  
  
The captain took a lock of her hair in his grasp, twisting it idlely around his index finger. "You know what I speak of, don't ye, lass?"  
  
Brenna forced her eyes to go blank. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
His kohl rimmed eyes searched hers. "Gibbs," he called over his shoulder.  
  
A stocky man with bushy sideburns appeared at his side. "Cap'n?"   
  
"Take some men, search the hold."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir."  
  
Brenna tried her hardest not to smirk. At this rate, they'd never find them.  
  
The pirate before her pressed his palms together in front of him, offering up a sly smile, and turned to her captors. "Would you sailors please escort th' lady to my cabin?"  
  
Brenna's eyes widened and she began to struggle in earnest. "Let me go, you filthy sons of whores. Let me loose!"  
  
She was dragged by her upper arms over the gangplank, across the deck, up the stairs and into the captain's chambers. After hastily tossing her inside, sending her sprawling on her arse, they locked the door from the outside.  
  
Brenna quickly searched her surroundings for a way out, growling loudly when none came. There were numerous windows but they were far too small for a kitten to climb out of, let alone a grown woman.  
  
Brenna perched on the edge of the large four-poster bed in the center of the room. She had to think.  
  
She looked slowly around the room, searching carefully this time. Aha! Another door!  
  
She shot up off the bed and ran to the door, throwing it open. Disappointment washed over her. The privy. Brenna glared at the chamber pot before slamming the door shut again.  
  
She spun around as someone entered the room.  
  
It was the pirate captain. "Brenna Gunn."  
  
Brenna looked away. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are."  
  
He removed his tri-cornered hat, bowing slighty, the trinkets in his hair swaying. "Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."  
  
"You? You're Jack Sparrow?" Brenna burst out laughing. "Is this a joke?"  
  
He frowned heavily at her mirth. "Ye'll do good not to laugh at me, lass."  
  
Brenna, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground, ignored him and continued laughing.  
  
"Ye'll not laugh when I search you meself, and find the gems."  
  
The look in his eyes told her he would do just that. She stopped smiling and issued a threat of her own. "You'll try."  
  
He grinned cheekily. "I'll succeed, darling." 


	2. Chapter 2

Brenna backed up slowly until she could go no further. The privy door was behind her and the Captain was advancing at her front. Her heavy skirts, something she rarely wore, were in the way of her reaching her dagger.  
  
"Ye've nowhere t' go, luv."  
  
Brenna looked frantically for a weapon, but there was none to be had. She raised her hands up in front of her to ward him off. "You're not going to..."  
  
His grin deepened. "Aye, that I am." He grabbed for her and she swung her fist, barely missing his jaw.  
  
Her heart was pounding. She'd heard stories of what happened to women captured by pirates. She wasn't going to allow that to happen. "Stay away from me."  
  
"Can't do that, luv." His large hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled against him, her arm twisted behind her back.  
  
She slapped him hard with her free hand.  
  
He grabbed that wrist as well and held her hands behind her in one hand, while producing a knife from the mysterious interior of his knee-length coat. He sliced through the bodice of her dress in one swipe, leaving it to tangle between them.  
  
Brenna gasped and fought against him, trying to jerk her hands free of his.  
  
Next went the skirt, as he cut through the fabric until it puddled around her feet.  
  
Brenna was fighting tears, refusing to humiliate herself anymore.  
  
He pressed her back from him a little, still holding her hands and pointed the knife in the direction of her corset.  
  
Brenna gave a hard yank on her hands, to no avail, then tried kicking his shins.  
  
He growled in frustration and yanked the sheet from the bed. He began to twist it up, holding one end in his teeth while turning the other.  
  
Brenna cried out in anger. "No!" Surely he didn't mean to bind her.  
  
He wound the sheet around her hands and tied it in a tight knot, then he swiftly cut the lacings on her corset, leaving her to stand shivering in only her chemise and booties.  
  
"I hate you." Brenna could feel her bottom lip quivering. "You're a scoundrel."  
  
He looked amused. "Sticks an' stones, darling."  
  
"My father will kill you for this."  
  
"Don't think so." He perused her body readily, stopping on her chest and lingering.  
  
Mortification caused a blush to creep over her as she felt the tips of her breasts tighten into points beneath his scrutiny.  
  
His gaze met hers as a smirk spread over his handsome face. He turned abruptly, cutting the bonds from her wrists and going to the door. "Anamaria will bring you a change of clothes." Then he was gone, locking the door behind him.  
  
Brenna sat on the edge of the bed and quickly worked one boot off her foot. She flipped one over and the tip of the chunky heel slid away to reveal a hollow compartment containing four rubies the size of the tip of her thumb. She sighed in relief. She checked the other one, glad to see that it, too, was intact.  
  
She slid her hand down inside her shoe and pulled the velvet pouch out of the toe, feeling for the correct amount. When she was satisfied, she put her shoes on and went to inspect her clothing, or what remained of it.  
  
She sighed, sitting on the floor beside the pile of discarded garments. The bum roll in her skirt had the rich red gems stuffed between the layers of padding, but there would be no way she could hide it.  
  
She jumped as the room was once again invaded by the Captain and another person. The dark-skinned woman set a stack of clothing and a pair of boots on the bed then exited swiftly, casting a wary glance at Jack.  
  
Brenna looked down at the garment in her hands and gasped, knowing she was caught red-handed, as a handful of the gems fell from the waist of the skirt and skittered to the floor.  
  
Jack staggered over and looked down. "Well, well." 


	3. Chapter 3

Brenna stood very still, refusing to fidget under his glare.  
  
"Very good, pet," he murmured, taking the material from her hands and tearing it open a little more, seemingly meszmerised by the jewels inside. He tore the padded material out of the skirt and took it to a desk on the far wall, leaving Brenna to stare in his wake. He pulled a small leather bag out of the top drawer. Using the same knife he'd removed Brenna's clothing with, he slit the padded fabric along it's length and the rubies spilled out onto the desk. He bagged them and locked them in the bottom drawer. Looking pleased with himself, he slanted a look in her direction and asked, "Is there any other piece I need to remove from ye?"   
  
Brenna's eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently, knowing the next piece of clothing removed would leave her bare.  
  
He chuckled. "Where are the rest, luv?"  
  
Brenna backed away from him. She was wary of his knife blade and it's ability to expose her, in more ways than one. "I-If I give them to you, will you release me?"  
  
"I can't do that, pet." Thinking, he held his hands in front of him, Brenna noticed, as if cautious, his fingers slightly bent. "Give 'em to me, luv, and I'll leave ye free t' roam me ship as ye please."  
  
His eyes were gleaming and Brenna didn't quite trust him. She narrowed her eyes. "You swear?"  
  
He nodded. "Do we 'ave an accord?"  
  
Brenna thought it over. Then she could find a means of escape. "Yes."  
  
She produced the rest of the gemstones and he allowed her to dress in the privy.  
  
  
  
=======================================================  
  
Jack sat down at the desk, locking the rubies away with the rest in his bottom drawer. He tucked the key into the inside pocket of his coat.  
  
The lass was clever, he'd give her that, hiding the biggest stones in her shoes.   
  
She was jumpy around him after the knife incident. He'd known what was going through her mind as the thoughts flickered across her brilliant green eyes. He wouldn't have taken her against her will, but it was fun watching her squirm.  
  
He got a bottle of rum out of the cabinet and took a long swig, enjoying the instant warmth that spread through his insides. After a few more heavy swallows of the caramel liquid, his mind drifted back to the sight of the daughter of his enemy, stripped nearly to the skin.  
  
Her deep emerald eyes had betrayed her angry reaction, proving to him in an instant that the entire situation frightened her. When he'd cut through the lacings of her corset, she'd cried out, and he wondered, with a jolt to his lower extremities, would she make the same sound in the throes of passion.  
  
Grinning, and downing another gulp of rum, he decided it may be profitable for him to find out. Now, to find a way to get her to give in willingly. He did love good sport.  
  
Jack frowned in his current state of drunkenness. "She is takin' long enough in there," he mumbled to himself and went to the door. Knocking gently, he inquired, "Are ye still with us, in there, lass?"  
  
"Go away," came a small voice.  
  
"Be ye decent?"  
  
There was a momentary silence. "No."  
  
She was hiding from him. He pressed the door open slowly, to give her time to cover herself.  
  
A bar of soap narrowly missed his head at it flew through the air. He narrowed his eyes on her.  
  
Jack's eyes widened as, this time, a dagger sailed right past his head and stuck in the doorframe by his ear with a muffled thud.  
  
The little minx! Sport, indeed. A wicked grin spread across his face. "Ye shouldn't 'ave done tha', luv." He tugged the dagger out of the wood and held it loosely in his palm. "I don't like people stickin' things in me ship."  
  
Her eyes were wild. "Don't touch me!"  
  
He swaggered over and snatched her arm. He pulled her into the cabin. "You're acting like a spoiled girl, luv." He sat her in a chair and stood over her. "I won't hurt ye unless ye make me. Stop fightin' me."  
  
She crossed her arms and lifted her chin in defiance. "Then let me go."  
  
"I know yer father is Adrien Gunn. Why were ye carryin' his rubies?"  
  
She frowned heavily at him. "I was leaving with them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She immediatly lowered her gaze and her face was void of any emotion. "That is none of your affair." Her eyes shot fire at him. "Why do you want the rubies?"  
  
He grinned slyly. "Th' gems are a plus, luv, but it was you I was truly after." 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack could tell Brenna was suspicious. Her eyes had widened and her face had lost some of it's color.  
  
"What are you talking about?" It came out of her full lips as nearly a whisper.  
  
"As soon as your father finds out your missin', luv, he'll hop onto the nearest ship an' sail th' high seas lookin' for me. When he comes aboard, I'm going to kill 'im."  
  
Brenna laughed, but the sound contained no mirth. "Mr. Sparrow-"  
  
"CAPTAIN Sparrow, if ye please."  
  
She sighed then looked him in the face, any trace of fear gone. "Captain Sparrow, all you've done is succeed in getting me killed. My father will not come looking for me. When he finds out your trying to get to him through me, he'll send an assassin to be rid of me so that he can protect his beloved secrets." She threw her hands up. "You've gained nothing from this, save those thrice-blasted rubies."  
  
Jack picked up the rum bottle from the desk and finished it in one long draught. "Well, luv, ye'd better get settled fer a long trip. Th' man will die if I 'ave t' track 'im down meself." He flashed her a grin. "Savvy?"  
  
================================================  
  
Brenna sat in a highbacked chair across from Jack, picking at her dinner. Her stomach was twisted up in knots, and food was the last thing on her mind. Finally deciding to stop arguing with the main course, she set her fork down and pushed her plate away.  
  
Jack hadn't eaten much, but had, instead, finished another bottle of rum. He was drunk, she could tell. Occasionally he would sway in his chair, blink hard, then widen his eyes as if trying to focus them. He was definitly drunk.  
  
He stood, holding onto the table, then staggered over to the bed. "G'night, luv," he mumbled before collapsing face down on the bed.  
  
Sighing in irritation, she stood and went over to the prone body of the Captain. She put her face as close to his as was possible with him lying arse-up. Believing he had passed out completely, she nudged him hard to make sure.  
  
He mumbled something in his sleep, but thankfully didn't stir.  
  
Brenna glanced around the room, her eyes lighting on the cabins only exit door. She tried the knob and it was locked. Blast!  
  
"But where is the bloody key?" she wondered aloud. She glanced over at Jack and it hit her. In his coat.  
  
She tried hard to shove him onto his back, but to no avail. He easily outweighed her. She crawled onto the bed and wedged her shoulder underneath his ribs and managed to roll him to his side, where he flopped the rest of the way over on his own.  
  
Chewing lightly on her bottom lip, Brenna carefully eased the lapel of his smoky black coat away from his chest. Her hand slipped inside an inch.  
  
He shifted in his sleep and she jerked her hand away like she'd grabbed hot coals. She watched him carefully until his breathing evened out, then went back for his pocket.  
  
A muscular arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled flush against the sleeping pirate. Every inch of their covered flesh touched from knee to chest and Brenna was more aware of him than she'd been of any man in her entire life.  
  
She glanced up to his face, expecting the see his rum colored eyes smirking down at her, but he was still sleeping with the profound deepness of the intoxicated. Very gently, she tried to remove herself from his embrace, but soon found herself in deeper waters as his other hand tangled in the hair at the back of her head and her face ended up buried in the crook of his neck.  
  
If she struggled, she would be caught in the act of trying to steal his keys, or he would think she ended up this way by choice, which, in her mind would be worse than any punishment he could muster.  
  
Exhausted from trying to roll him over, she drifted off, fighting her drooping eyelids the whole way.  
  
=============================================  
  
  
  
The ringing in his ears woke him. Immediately, he noticed something was off.  
  
The warm body wrapped around his was distinctly female, and although he was enjoying the mystery woman's presence, he was still confused by it. He made it a point not to bring wenches on board and the only other inhabitant in this room was...  
  
His eyes flew open, and sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
He wasn't going to kid himself that he'd managed to seduce the lass while downing two bottles of rum. He was probably lucky he'd remembered to lock up the knives before opening the rum bottles. He'd have to be a little more selective about the times he got drunk, considering that the lass had a dead-eye aim with a dagger.  
  
Shrugging off his oversight, he took in the woman before him. Her sun-streaked chestnut hair was spread like silk over the pillow behind her head, and long, thick lashes fell across her cream colored skin, hiding captivating green eyes.  
  
She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, her eyes openeing slowly.  
  
She jumped away from him, blushing furiously.  
  
Jack smirked. Truth be told, he didn't remember a bloody thing after opening that second botlle of rum, but she didn't need to know that. 


End file.
